


Firsts

by Ydnam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydnam/pseuds/Ydnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three first times for Emma and Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowroads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yellowroads).



> Originally written as a Secret Valentine present for yellowroads/swansthiefs on Tumblr.

The first time Emma let Neal buy her a drink was the same day he first offered. They’d driven to the next town over in their twice-stolen car and he’d offered drinks again. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to do something horrible to her now if he hadn’t already, Emma agreed.

The first drink was followed by dinner and dessert and eventually drunken karoake. Emma didn’t believe in love at first sight or even at first grand theft auto. Emma wasn’t entirely sure she believed in love at all. But something about this guy just felt right. 

They fell asleep in the car in separate seats. When Emma woke up the next morning she found Neal’s jacket draped over her like a blanket. It hadn’t been there when she’d curled up here last night. She smiled and pulled it closer around herself and went back to sleep. When she woke again to a tap on the window Neal was standing there holding coffees and a bag from Dunkin Donuts. 

***

The first time they pulled off a successful convenience store robbery Emma thought she was going to be sick. Not from nervousness or guilt or anything like that but from laughing so hard at Neal’s antics.

“You were right,” she said when she finally caught her breath. “This is way more fun with a partner.” She had been so used to being alone her whole life. Maybe she’d get used to having someone there for her. Someone to watch her back. Eventually.

“Told you,” he said, grinning. 

She loved the way his face lit up and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Don’t get cocky just because you were right once.”

“I’m always right.” He winked. “You’ll figure it out eventually.”

She shoved him playfully for that. He just laughed and kissed her in return. 

***

The first time they scored a free motel room Emma was nervous. It was a lot easier to be trapped inside a motel room than a convenience store and she didn’t want to get caught. She’d always been a little terrified of getting caught and locked up. Jail was a scary concept and not something she ever wanted to be part of her reality.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s okay. I do it all the time,” Neal assured her.

“Then how come I met you folded up in the backseat of a Bug?”

“Wasn’t any room at the inn that day,” Neal said. “It all worked out though, didn’t it?”

“So far,” Emma answered. She was falling for this guy, and falling hard, but she was trying not to admit it even to herself. 

“Those two,” Neal said suddenly, nodding in the direction of a couple carrying their bags out of a room. “We’ll take that one.”

“You sure about this?”

“I told you I was. C’mon!” He grabbed her hand and they ran toward the room. Neal grabbed the Do Not Disturb sign and stuck it on the door with practiced ease before shutting it. “See? Easy.”

Emma leaned against the wall, breathing hard. 

“Sometimes people leave stuff behind,” he told her. “Random stuff they picked up they didn’t want to bother bringing with them. Junk, a lot of the time. But sometimes there’s something worthwhile.” He held up a still sealed mini package of Oreos like it was a jewel. “Cookie?”

“Like I’m gonna turn down an Oreo,” Emma said, grabbing the package from his hands. “Or all the Oreos.”

“You know,” Neal said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “The store was more fun with two people, right?”

“Definitely,” Emma agreed around a mouthful of cookie.

“Motel rooms are even better with two.”

Suddenly Emma was no longer interested in cookies. Neal’s face had that effect on her way too often, really, but she wasn’t about to complain about it. She wasn’t about to complain about any part of Neal. She was just going to enjoy what they had while it lasted.


End file.
